Extortion at it's finest
by Sarmaren
Summary: After the slap in Mash Off, instead of proposing the lady music week thing, Finn tells Santana that he'll cover for her if she sleeps with him again, and lets him do whatever he wants to her. She agrees. Fill from the GKM


**Extortion at it's finest**

 **Authors Note: Another exhange fill, basically porn without plot.**

 **After the slap in Mash Off, instead of proposing the lady music week thing, Finn tells Santana that he'll cover for her if she sleeps with him again, and lets him do whatever he wants to her. She agrees.**

 **\- Finn is pretty rough with her, and uses this as a way to get back at her for the way she's always treated him  
\- He humiliates her in some way, be it just slut shaming, mocking her for enjoying it, or making her beg for his dick or something more.  
\- He fucks her mouth, pussy and ass, and fills all three holes with cum.  
\- Santana is scared and reluctant at first, but eventually she starts to enjoy it and comes a few times herself, which she's ashamed of.**

 **Bonus: Finn reminds her that she's cheating on Brittany and incorporates that into it somehow, like making her say he makes her come better than Britt does or something.  
Extra Bonus: Santana's never done anal before.  
Super Bonus: Finn takes pictures or video (where you can't tell it's him), to blackmail her for repeat sessions.  
I'd Love You Forever Bonus: Finn includes Will or Rory in on it, both of which have their own issues with Santana, and they fuck her at the same, air tight and double penetration. **

_Kinks: Dub-con, oral, rough sex, double penetration, dirty talk, orgasm denial/control, slut shaming, anal, multiple orgasms, MMF threesome, begging_

Santana left principal Figgins office with crossed arms and a sour face as she walked behind Finn in the empty hallway. How dare he come in and try to act all Mr Nice Guy? She didn't need his help, she wanted nothing to do with the blubbering idiot walking in front of her. She was so lost in her fuming that she stumbled right in to him when he stoped abruptly.

"What the hell?" She ignored his ridiculous smile that was supposed to be charming or something.

"So here's the deal Santana." He leaned against the locker beside him, his eyes never leaving her frowning face "I just saved your ass in there. You owe me."

"I don't owe you shit." She snickered as she tried to walk past him but his strong hand quickly grabbed her wrist. "Let go of me Orcha."

"You do actually. Because you don't really have a choice." His voice was calm but there was something that she didn't recognize there, something icy. Finn continued like he wasn't bruising her skin with his grip, even as she tried to get out of it "Either, you do what I want, or you'll go on a two week suspension and miss sectionals. It's your choice really." He shrugged like he didn't give a flying fuck. _Idiot._

Santana kept glaring but she knew that she didn't have much of a choice. She was going to compete in sectionals and she would win, showing not only Finn but RuPaul, Schue and the rest of New Directions that she was a star.

"What do you want?" She felt Finn loosen his grip and she quickly moved back a step, looking at him was easier when she didn't have to crank her neck. It really didn't matter though because as soon as she moved away he moved even closer and leaned down so his mouth was right by her ear. Santana might have enjoyed the cologne he wore if he hadn't drenched himself in it and she tried to push him away. Finn's hands were suddenly around her waist and she could feel his breath against the skin of her neck. She didn't know if the goosebumps that erupted along her skin were from fear or excitement.

"You're going to let me fuck you, whichever way I want." He whispered as his thumbs started to draw random patterns on her stomach, and then moving his hands below her cheerleading top.

For reasons she didn't know, (maybe she needed therapy?) she let out a little mumble that very distinctively sounded like 'okay'. Finn certainly heard it too because he quickly took her hand and roughly pulled her in to an empty classroom. Once they were safely inside Finn closed the door and hoped that no one would walk past while they were in there. It was late and most students had already left but there could still be some stragglers. He turned to Santana who was perched on the teachers desk biting her lip with an unsure expression.

Three long strides and he was standing in front of the girl and roughly spread her legs to give him more room and kissed her. It was hard, messy and more teeth than tongue as they dueled for dominance. Finn sucked on her tongue and Santana bit down on his bottom lip in return.

"Get undressed." He breathed out against her lips as he started to unzip his jeans.

Santana got her shirt and bra of without much problem but Finn was standing to close between her thighs to be able to get the skirt off. The boy seemed to notice her problem and quickly ripped her spanks and panties off her toned legs, leaving her with her skirt around her waist. She would be lying if she denied being a little scared by his aggression but she could feel arousal deep within her as well.

Finn looked appreciatively at Santana's slim, toned body. The skirt complimented her tan skin and her lips were even more pouty after their heated kisses. He could feel himself harden just by looking at her and with a huff he pushed his pants and boxers down to his ancles. He grinned smugly when Santana's eyes widened as she looked down at his semi hard cock.

"What? Forgotten what a dick looks like? Or just how big mine is?" He reached for her again, not giving her time to answer and just pushed her down on her knees. "Get me ready."

Santana winced as her knees met the hard unforgiving surface of the floor. She looked up at the tall boy and for a second she had second thoughts. When she started to stand up and opened her mouth to argue Finn moved faster than she'd even seen him do; his hand was fisting her ponytail while pushing the tip of his dick in her open mouth before Santana even had the chance to get halfway up.

"Open wide Santana, or I'll go have another talk with Figgins." Finn held her hair tightly while holding his dick in his other hand, staring down at Santana who didn't move a muscle, just kept the tip of his cockhead lying against her tongue and bottom lip limply. With an annoyed huff Finn started to move her head for her, mumbling out a "for fuck's sake..." like Santana was the one who was being difficult.

He started to fuck her face slowly, pushing as much as he could of his cock down her throat, the harder he became the easier it was and within a couple of minutes Santana was struggling and gagging around his full length. She pushed against his thighs, feeling spit run down her chin and tears leaving her eyes as she was repeatedly choked on Finn's fat cock.

After what almost sounded like a sob Finn pulled back and let her take a few deep breaths and get herself together.

"You fucking asshole." She glared at him as she took a couple of deep breaths in between coughs.

"Yeah yeah yeah you're probably soaked right now. Puck told me how much you like it rough." He grinned down at her "Brittany too actually."

"Don't." The venom in her voice at the mention of her girlfriends name didn't go unnoticed by Finn who just kept grinning.

"Keep sucking me you little cheater." He pushed his dick in her face again, the spit covered cock slapping against her cheek. "Or I'll fuck your face again and this time I wont stop until I'm blowing my load."

Santana reluctantly opened her mouth again, his words scaring her enough to obey. _Or maybe she could bite his dick off?_ She almost did it until she realized that she would probably go to prison, and orange really wasn't her color. Instead she ran her tongue along the underside of his dick, moving in a zig-zag pattern on her way up again. One of her hands started to gently massage his heavy balls while the other stroked the part of his dick she couldn't fit in her mouth and she looked up at him with big eyes. The faster she got him off, the faster she could get out of there. She heard him groan and his hold on her hair loosened as his head fell back slightly.

"Fuck you got a good mouth you little slut." His hips started to move in sync with her bobbing head. He looked down and met her brown orbs. "Touch yourself Santana." He knew that she thought that this would be over soon, but he had other plans.

Santana didn't know if she was annoyed or not by his demand. She knew that she was wet (somehow she always got turned on while going down on someone) and that she needed a release of some sorts, but she didn't want Finn to know that. Her hand that wasn't stroking the base of his dick trailed down her body, stopping shortly to play with her nipples and then down her toned stomach and to her center. When she dipped two fingers inside her wet heat she moaned around him.

"That's right Tana, moan around that cock." Finn removed the hand she had around his dick and placed it on her tits, very much enjoying the view of her playing with herself.

Santana pushed her fingers in and out of herself a couple of more times before moving them to circle her clit while her other hand started to pinch one of her nipples.

Finn could feel himself getting closer and when Santana moaned again, the vibrations from her throat making him a little crazy, he had to pull back with a groan "Fuck get on the desk, legs spread." Confusion settled across the Latina's features and when it became clear to her that he wouldn't just come in her mouth and go, her shoulders slumped and she let out a deep sigh.

"Now Santana." The icy tone caused the girl to quickly get up form her position on the floor and spread her legs as she leaned against the desk.

Finn easily lifted her on top of the short side of the desk and spread her legs further apart. He lined his cock with her wet entrance and ran his cockhead up her slit, bumping her clit a few times.

Santana managed to keep the moans that wanted to escape down but every time he touched her clit her hips visibly jerked forward.

"You really must want my dick huh?" Finn kept rubbing her clit with his cock, loving the reactions he got from Santana.

"Fuck you, I'm doing this because I have to. Don't think this is something I'll enjoy Lumps." The second the nickname left her lips Finn pushed in to her with a fast deep stroke, making a low grunt escape the Latina. He was so much bigger than she was used to and the stretch was uncomfortable, bordering on painful but Finn didn't care one bit, just started thrusting with slow deep strokes.

"Call me that one more time and you'll be sorry." He gripped her slim hips as he started to thrust, causing her to almost fall off the edge. Each time he bottomed out he grunted against her skin. His lips ghosted over her ear and neck as he bit and sucked on her skin, the dark marks that appeared on her skin would be impossible to hide.

Once the initial shock from Finn stretching her wore off, and Santana adjusted she almost unconsciously started to move back against him. The force of his thrusts caused her to lean back on her elbows and the change caused Finn's cock to hit her spot perfectly. She bit down on her bottom lip to keep from making any sound but a high pitched moan still escaped as her body arched against him.

As Santana tried to hide that she was indeed enjoying herself, Finn's gaze caught the swell of her breasts and hard nipples as she pushed up against him invitingly. He moved one of his hands from her hip to her breast as he leaned down and started to suck and bite on the nipple of the other. She was so fucking tight around him and little whimpers and grunts kept leaving him the harder he fucked her.

"Fucking take it." He growled out when he felt her clench even more around him. Her legs that had been spread were now lifted around his hips, pushing him even harder against her. "You're so hungry for dick aren't you?" He bit down on her nipple hard before moving to look at her sweaty face.

Santana shook her head at his question, trying to ignore the burning that she felt in her stomach. She was not going to come while he fucked her. She closed her eyes tight and tried to ignore the way her thighs trembled and clit ached for attention.

"Aren't you?" Finn's heavy breathing against her lips and sharp snap of his hips caused Santana to jolt against him.

"Fuck yes!" The words escaped before she could stop them, his repeated thrusts against her spot caused her body to hum. Finn could feel his orgasm coming, it wouldn't take much more until he came.

"You want me to rub your clit? You'll come if I do won't you?" He moved is hand down to her center, but didn't touch her. Finn could feel his balls start to tighten even more.

"Fuck, just shut up." She whimpered as she saw his hand so close to where she needed it.

"Say that you love it, that I'm fucking you is way better than Brittany or some chick ever could." He tapped her clit a couple of times.

"No!" Santana knew that she would come soon, as much as she tried to fight it she could feel it getting closer and closer with each thrust of his hips. She sat up straighter, her hands on his upper arm and shoulder as she started to move more frantically against him.

"So stubborn Tana." He grinned and kept tapping her clit, each time with different pressure. "I'll make you come so good if you just admit it you know." He whispered against her ear.

"You're delusional." She panted against his neck, her entire body was on the point of shaking.

"Fine." Finn feigned a sigh and stepped back from her. "On your knees." The look Santana sent him would have made him laugh if he didn't feel his own need to come overwhelm him. Her face was a mixture of arousal, confusion and outrage. She didn't move (to be fair he didn't actually expect her too) so Finn grabbed her and pushed her down in front of him again. The forced her mouth open by pushing his thumb and fingers against her cheeks and quickly pushed his dick all the way down her throat.

"Make sure you swallow everything." He panted as he started to fuck her face. Santana was gagging and coughing and the sound was delicious to the tall boy. He looked down at her red face and leered.

"Touch yourself." He wasn't an idiot, he knew how close she had been to her own release and the thought of bringing her back to the edge was almost as satisfying as the way her tongue lathered the underside of his cock with attention.

Santana was struggling but soon managed to breath through her nose and take deep breaths whenever Finn pulled back enough. When her fingers traveled down her body her whole body filled with shame but she _needed_ that orgasm. Her fingers rubbed her clit in fast circles and her the heat in her abdomen returned within moments.

The vibrations from her throat was the last straw for Finn and he moaned loudly.

"Swallow." He groaned out and a couple of seconds later he erupted in her mouth. He shot thick white ropes down her throat that never seemed to end. His cockhead swelled as more and more cum spurted in to her mouth and soon it started to dribble down her chin, mixing with her saliva.

"Fuuuck, that felt good." He panted and leaned against the desk as he watched Santana. The amount of cum had caused her to pause her hand to make sure to swallow as much as possible but when she was sure he was done she started to push two fingers inside herself rapidly as the other scooped up the cum on her lips and chin and licked that up too.

Finn enjoyed her little show for a while longer, his spent cock starting to go flaccid. He watched as she got closer and closer to her own orgasm and when he heard her moan out what resembled Brittany he knew she was seconds away from peaking.

"Let's not think about your little girlfriend when you had my cock in your pussy not five minutes ago." He took a long step to her and swiftly yanked her upright before she came.

"Fuck Finn, just let me fucking come." She whimpered as she was forced down against the desk again, this time face down. Her chest pressed tightly against the hard wood as he stood behind her. Finn kept her hands behind her back as he started to grind his half hard cock against her swollen lips and clit.

"If you're gonna cum, you're going to beg me for it." His dick was quickly covered in her juices and he could feel himself start to harden again. He had never been more happy to be a teenage boy.

Santana felt like crying, she was so turned on and she needed to come so badly she could barely see straight. She tried to rub against the table but she couldn't reach it the angle was all wrong. She could feel Finn harden between her legs and damn it if it didn't turn her on even more. Starting to accept that saying what Finn wanted and leaving the last of her self respect behind, Santana pushed her forehead against the smooth wood and whispered.

"Finn, please make me cum."

Finn heard her clear as day in the quiet room but it still didn't stop him from pushing her a little bit more.

"Did you say something Tana?" He pushed his cockhead harder against her clit.

"Finn, please make me cum." It was louder but still not enough. He was at full mast by now, her begging being the last push he needed and he lined his dick with her dripping cunt.

"I didn't quite catch that." He moved one arm around her and started to rub her swollen nub in tight fast circles

"Fuck, _please!_ Finn!" She came so hard she saw stars, her entire body buckling between his large body and the desk as waves after waves crashed over her. It felt like the orgasm never ended as Finn kept rubbing her and when she finally felt like she was coming down he pushed his entire dick inside of her and set her of a second time.

"Oh my god, fuck, fuck fuck!" She felt like something snapped inside of her and everything whitened out until she heard Finn laughing behind her.

"You fucking squirted all over me, you fucking slut." He didn't even think that squirting was a real thing but seeing Santana's juices over his thigh and on the floor he was definitely a believer. He wiped some of the wetness on his fingers off on Santana's soft behind before slapping it swiftly.

"Has Brittany ever made you squirt Santana?"

"No," she whimpered as Finn kept thrusting "no she hasn't." Fuck she was so sensitive, and sort of exhausted, she didn't think her body could handle much more. She relaxed against the wood, her entire body felt like it was drained.

"Are you going to take a nap Santana?" Finn almost smiled at the way her petite body slumped but he was still hard and he needed her alert, it wouldn't be much fun otherwise. His gaze wondered down to her fleshy bottom and the tight hole above the one he was currently balls deep in. He suddenly got (what he thought) was the greatest idea known to man and gathered some of her own juices on his fingers and then pressed the tip of his thumb in to her asshole. Finn watched in fascination as the tight ring of muscle slowly gave way to the pressure, he also felt Santana tense up the second he pressed his thumb in to her.

"N-no, don't." She tried jerking away from his probing fingers.

"Come Lopez, not the time to play uptight." Finn held her wrists tighter as he changed finger and instead pushed his index finger knuckle deep in her tight hole.

"I'm not, just..." She couldn't think straight, she already felt so full "Finn please don't." She rested her forehead against the smooth surface of the desk and tried to relax when she felt another finger start to press against her backdoor. "I've never, you know." Her quiet confession made Finn stop moving in surprise.

"You've never had a dick in your ass?" The glee in his voice was apparent.

"No." She whispered as she tried to relax enough, everything she'd ever read about anal was 'relax and use a lot of lube' but Finn pushing his fat fingers in her was making her anything but relaxed.

"Well then, guess it's time for ya." The excitement in his voice couldn't be contained even if he tried as he used more of Santana's own wetness as he pressed two fingers in her ass. It was so tight he barely got past the first knuckle and just the thought of having his cock in there was bringing Finn closer to the edge.

"Finn it hurts, please I just want..." Santana's pleading was interrupted by the door swinging open and both teen froze on the spot as they saw Will Schuester standing by the door.

It was dead silent for about five seconds, five seconds that felt like five years to Santana. She thought that this would be her rescue, so why were Mr. Shue's eyes lingering on her breasts?

"You're gonna need lube if you wanna do that." It was the last thing either of them expected to hear from their teacher. Will had watched them for a couple of minutes though the window and was pretty confident that he knew what was going on in there. He had every intention of stopping it until Santana had squirted and then he was just turned on, his dick straining against his jeans. "Keep doing that and I'll go get some from my office."

Finn breathed out a sigh of relief when he realized that he wasn't going to get in to trouble, that Will was actually going to _help_ him and he started thrusting again, more excited now that fucking Santana's ass a reality.

"Wh-what? No!" Santana looked at her teacher leaving and the betrayal she felt hurt almost as much as Finn's clumsy fingers. She felt the boy behind he start to move faster and if she didn't hadn't known him as well as she did she wouldn't be prepared for his orgasm.

Finn could feel the familiar tightening in his balls for the second time that afternoon and for a fleeting moment he really thought that he had to work on his stamina. But he knew that he would be hard again after a little visual stimulation, and since Will was coming back any moment he figured that would do it.

"I'm gonna blow." He whimpered through his nose as he picked up his pace and let go of Santana's arms, only to grip her hip with one hand and pull her head back by her hair with the other.

"Ahh, fuck." She didn't know if it was a sound of pleasure or pain, but the way she was forced to arch caused Finn to hit her deeper and _jesus_ did it feel good.

"Coming, take it you little slut. Take everything my cock has." Finn wasn't sure she heard his mumbles but as he filled her up with his hot creamy cum, shooting as deep inside of her as he could, he was sure he heard a happy sigh from Santana. After he was spent he stepped back and watched in fascination as Santana's swollen pussy started to leak his come.

Santana had always liked when guys came in her, it made her feel all warm and satisfied so as she felt Finn's load in her she relaxed against the table, smiling when she could feel some of his jizz mixing with her own wetness as it dribbled down her thigh. She jerked when Finn suddenly started moving his fingers again, she had almost completely forgotten about them since he had kept his digits still as he came. By now she had adjusted to the intrusion and it almost felt, well good. She wasn't going to let him know that though.

"Can't we just... Forget about it?" Even as she said it she moved back a little on his fingers.

"I don't think so Santana." Will walked back in to the classroom, the bottle of lube in hand. As he neared the couple he unbuckled his belt buckle and unzipped his jeans. He tossed Finn the lube before removing his vest and shirt too, leaving him with a tent in his boxers. "Use this, a lot." He mumbled to Finn as he grabbed Santana.

She felt like a ragdoll, being tossed around by the larger men. Finn's fingers slipped out as Will pulled her completely on top of the desk, laying her along the table on her back with head over the edge. When Will pished his boxers down his dick almost smacked her in the face.

"Keep your legs open. Wide." Will looked down at Santana, her amazing tits and taut muscles that clenched when he pushed his cock right down her throat and then the gag that escaped her.

Once Finn was pulled out of his reverie of watching his teacher fuck Santana's throat he squirted a generous amount of lube on to his fingers and rubbed some around her asshole. It was stretched a little from his fingers but still so freaking tight. He pushed in one finger, getting down to the first knuckle quite easily and he heard Santana's muffled moan around the dick in her mouth. He added a second one and it went easier than before but he could see Santana tense a little anyways. He looked down at Santana's pussy, most of his load was being pushed out as she clenched around nothing. Her clit looked so deliciously swollen that he didn't care about possible cum (it was his own after all) and leaned down and licked experimentally on the little nub.

Santana kept gagging around Will's cock as he kept fucking her throat, she could feel tears stream from her eyes and spit cover her chin and cheeks and still she was loving every minute of it. By now she couldn't even pretend that she didn't enjoy the men using her. She felt Finn push his fingers deep inside of her and it burned and hurt but then his tongue was on her clit and Will was pinching her nipples and a deep moan that sounded more like a whine due to her teacher's dick rumbled in her throat.

As Santana moaned and her throat contracted around Will's cock he had no choice than to pull out, both in fear of coming already and to be able to watch her face better.

"That's right slut, you're fucking loving it you little bitch." He watched Finn's inexperienced tongue lapping at Santana and he almost wanted to roll his eyes as the boy's excitement.

"Finn, you need to get hard, switch with me." As he was talking he moved around the desk.

Finn was just happy to get his dick sucked again so he happily changed places. He dangled his soft dick over Santana's plump lips and sighed when she took the tip in her mouth and sucked, then tickled his slit with her tongue.

Will copied Finn's earlier actions and lubed his fingers up, deciding to move things along he pushed three fingers in to her. Santana immediately clenched around them and he leaned down and sucked on her clit to get her to relax.

Santana could taste and smell herself on Finn's cock and as she loved it. As he slowly got harder it became easier to blow him. She hollowed out her cheeks and sucked him as her tongue ran up and down his length, circling the head every now and again. When Will pushed his fingers in her ass and then sucked on her clit she didn't know if she hated or loved him. She could feel another orgasm start to build the more attention he put on her clit and soon the three fingers in her ass didn't even hurt.

Finn didn't know where to look, his eyes changing from Santana's red face to Will's face between her legs. He could see her thighs shaking slightly and felt the moans around his cock more and more the louder they got.

"Fuck I think she can take it now." He groaned out, he needed to fuck her ass, like right now.

Will pulled back and examined her hole, it was red around the edges and stretched enough that she would still be tight around his dick but she would take it without bitching too much.

"Have at her." He stood up and slapped her clit making a pathetic yelp leave the latina. "On your knees Lopez." She didn't move, her expression had changed from pleasurable back to scared and the men both tugged her in to a standing position and then down until she was on all fours.

Finn grabbed the lube and groaned as he lathered his cock in it before getting behind Santana on the floor. He spread her cheeks and added some more lube there to be on the safe side before positioning his cockhead at her stretched hole. He took a deep breath to calm himself before pushing against the ring of muscle and with a push, his head was surrounded by the tightest heat he'd ever felt.

"Fuck!" Santana immediately tensed as pain shot through her body. She thought that she could take it, but Finn's cock was bigger than Will's fingers and the burning was too much. "Stop, fuck it hurts." She pleaded as she felt more and more of Finn's cock was being pushed in her ass.

"Relax," Will was standing in front of them, his voice cool and calm, if it had been any other situation Santana would have thought that he meant well. "stop clenching and it will be easier." He continued and Santana wanted to bite his balls off.

Once Finn was buried to the hilt inside her, he let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. He stayed like that for a little while as he felt Santana's ass clench and relax around him. After what felt like forever (what probably was only a minute or so) Santana's shoulder and back muscles started to relax and he began to slowly pull back.

Will felt a weird sense of pride as he watched Finn fucking Santana, taking her anal virginity, the smile on his face resembled a proud father's. Finn was moving slow, if it was because he kept Santana's comfort in mind or to keep from coming Will wasn't sure but after about the fifteenth slow thrust he was sliding in to her ass with ease.

Santana hurt, it hurt more than anything she'd ever experienced, but it also felt good. It felt weird and foreign and she knew that she should probably hate that they did this to her but after she had adjusted the pleasure started to outweigh the pain. She slowly started to move back against him unconsciously and Finn must have hit a sensitive place because she couldn't keep the moan in.

"Shit your ass feels so fucking good." Finn growled as he stopped moving completely, letting Santana move herself back and forth on his cock.

Will who had been content with watching until that point, got down in front of Santana, he jerked himself off slowly, his dick close to her face. She had her head down and eyes closed so he put two fingers under her chin and lifted her head, forcing her too look at him.

"What are you doing?" His leer caused a chill to run down her spine. She didn't answer, the humiliation of not only starting to enjoy it but having to say it making a blush appear on her cheeks. Will tugged slightly on her hair when she didn't answer and the pain somehow shot down to her core.

"I'm getting fucked." She moaned as Finn's finger somehow found their way to her clit. When did he become able to multitask?

"No, that's not right is it?" Santana's confused eyes met his own green ones. "You're fucking yourself on his cock, Finn's not even moving and here you are, fucking yourself like the little slut that your are."

Santana hadn't even realized that Finn had stopped moving behind her and she didn't even care anymore. It felt so good now that the pain was subsiding and Finn was toying with her clit that she couldn't really focus on more than her growing orgasm.

"Are you a slut Santana?" Why did Schue keep trying to talk to her? Just then Finn pinched her clit and she threw her head back.

"Yes!" She ignored the snickers from the men and instead leaned forward to suck Will's cock.

"I think she's really loving this." Finn chuckle changed to a moan when Santana started to clench rhythmically around him. "Holy fuck she's gonna fucking come again."

Will who was momentarily distracted by Santana's lips around his shaft looked at Santana's body, she was trembling slightly between them and her eyes were hooded and with every other thrust they rolled back. He knew that he himself wouldn't be able to hold on much longer and he was going top cum in her. He laid down flat on his back and motioned for Finn to pull back, Santana was so lost in her own pleasure that she barely registered what happened until Finn's cock left her clenching around nothing. She prepared herself to yell at him when she saw Will in front of her and she couldn't help the grin.

"Hop on." Will held his heavy cock, still jerking slowly as Santana moved closer to him. With well practiced motion she straddled her teacher and buried his dick in her wet snatch with one smooth movement.

"Mm, yes." She sat straight, balancing herself on his strong chest as she started to bounce up and down. Another moan left when Will started to buckle up against her, holding her hips in a tight grip. Santana moved fast in her chace of her release and her tight walls gripped Will's shaft perfectly.

While Santana rode their teacher with wild abandonment, Finn used the time to get some more lube on his cock. He tugged on his cock a couple of times before getting down behind Santana again, pushing her forward so she arched up against him.

Santana knew what was coming and buried her face against Will's neck as Finn pushed his cock inside her ass. He went in smoother that she thought and _oh my god_ was she full.

"Holy mother of..." She bit down on Schue's throat as she let the men move against her. It felt like they were tearing her in half but in the most pleasurably way ever.

Will couldn't believe the tightness in Santana's snatch before Finn entered her ass and now when he could feel the other man's dick pressing against his own between the thin layer between them he knew that he was fighting a losing battle and would come way too soon.

Finn was having similar thought's, the tightness almost too much to bear. They found a rhythm, at first Finn pulled out as Will pushed in making sure that Santana wasn't empty for even a second.

"Don't stop, fuck please don't stop!" Santana couldn't move much between the men and was forced to feel her orgasm build and build but never quite tumble of the edge.

"Take it, feel those cocks in you." Will whispered against her ear, he was still holding her hips, pulled the girl closer to him. Santana was clenching around his dick so fucking perfectly and he wanted to feel her come around him. He wanted to make Santana Lopez come completely apart.

Finn was starting to loose some of his energy, having already had two orgasms. His thrust's started to slow a little and the change of pace caused him to push in at the exact same time as Will.

It was the last push Santana needed, when the men pushed in and out of her at the same time her orgasm came crashing over her. She let out a silent scream as her body spasmed between them. Everything was pleasure as neither man stopped moving and she was pretty sure that if she died right now she wouldn't care. She could vaguely hear their words of encouragement as her ears ringed.

When Finn was sure that Santana had come down from her high he moved off of her. He was doing most of the work and figured that it was Will's turn. The older man had no problem taking over some of the control, if he was on top he could fuck her harder. They helped Santana who was still sort of dazed to lay down with her back to Finn's chest and his dick easily slid in to her ass.

Santana could barely move, her legs felt like jelly and her muscles burned even though she barely had done anything. Luckily she didn't have to as Will got between her legs and locked them high around his waist. He wasted no time and started fucking in to her with hard strokes. The only thing on Will's mind was coming, spraying Santana with his cum.

Finn couldn't move much in their new position but Will's force full fucking caused Santana to slide back and forth on his dick and he knew that it would be enough to get him off. Santana's head was resting on his shoulder and when she turned it slightly to look at him their lips grazed and he couldn't help but bite down on her bottom lip as her hands found their way to the back of both mens neck. She pressed Will's face in to her breasts so he could suck on her nipple as her nails massaged the back of Finn's scalp.

"I wanna feel you come in me." She whispered, her voice hoarse from her moaning and screaming. She looked up at Will and met his eyes with a coy smirk "Both of you."

Neither man had felt like they needed her permission, but her words set both of them off. Will started fucking her harder than he though he'd ever fucked anyone which caused Finn to slide in even deeper in her ass as he too started moving the best he could under two bodies.

Will erupted first, his orgasm coming over him with a loud groan. He felt his climax in his entire body as he filled Santana with a huge load. His swollen cockhead oozed warm cum, filling her until some came out around his still moving cock. When he came Santana let out a happy moan as she enjoyed the feeling of another load inside her.

Finn came when he heard her moan against his ear, it was raspy and sexy as fuck and the added pressure of Will as he came was enough as he exploded and shot spurt after spurt in to her ass.

Santana savored the unfamiliar feeling of cum in her ass and quickly decided that she liked as much as she liked having a load in her cunt.

They laid there until Will felt like he could move again and rolled of the teens on the floor. Santana then slid of Finn to lean with her back against the leg of the desk on the floor and Finn sat up and stretched. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence which was nice. While Will got dressed he looked down at the teens.

"This didn't happen." When he got to the door he turned back to Santana "And you didn't slap Finn, Santana," He smiled cheekily at her "I'm looking forward to your performance at sectionals."


End file.
